


Incoming call

by TrissMacGyverJohnson



Series: Please don’t leave me (again) [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, F/M, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Little bit of graphic injuries, Serious Injuries, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrissMacGyverJohnson/pseuds/TrissMacGyverJohnson
Summary: When Murdoc escapes from the prison in which he was kept in custody, the life of one agent is in serious danger.





	1. Chapter 1

**ONE MONTH AGO**

“Okay Y/N, there’s one thing Mac told me that I think you should know…” Riley said inspecting your wardrobe.

She asked to see you before the veterans dinner, your team was invited to attend. Hearing the words _Mac_ and _you_ in the same sentence, made your heart start beating faster, distracting from the research of the perfect pair of earrings inside Riley’s jewel case. You looked at the girl's shape, reflected in the mirror in front of you and, pretending detachment, you said: “C’mon, just tell me…”

“He and Nasha broke up, that's all.”

You felt all the nervousness leaving your body: “Oh, really? I’m sorry”

“So why are you smiling?!”

“I am not smiling.” You touched your face, checking what Riley said. Then you added: “Mac and I are just friends now, I’m sorry if something bad happens to him.”

“You are both terrible liars” she held back a laugh.

“Why did you tell me this?”

“I thought my best friend wanted to know the man of her dreams was available again…” Riley smirked and you felt your cheeks turning red for how predictable you are.

“Things are different now: we have grown apart in these months, a coming back is not always possible…”

“Is it because you’re still angry with him for having left you? Or because he met Nasha?”

“None of these reasons, it’s just we’ve found a balance now, and I wouldn’t like to ruin all.”

Riley took the silver frame laid on your nightstand and, looking at the picture, said: “So why do you still have one pic of you two together next to your bed?"

“I looked good in that pic” you tried to justify yourself. 

“Yes, sure. I think you’re afraid to discover that your relationship with him can’t be fixed, and to be hurt another time. You can’t deny that a part of you is not ready to move on, yet”

When you, Riley and Bozer arrived at the place of the event, you found Matty and Mac already sit at their places. You red your name, written on a white cardboard laid on the table, next to Mac’s one. When you approached your seat, he got up to move your chair from under the table, so you could sit more easily with your long dress.

“Thank you” you smiled.

Some veterans and their families had a very touching speech, before the actual dinner. You kept watching Mac at your left, with the side of your eye, trying to find a pretext to start a conversation with him, but you had the feeling that his mind was in another place. Even the couple of times your feet or legs met under the table, he immediately moved them away as he was fearing to touch you, or worst, he didn’t want to.

After the dinner Mac got up to take a drink at the bar. You didn't know either following him or leaving him his space, but at the end you decided to go.

The waiter asked you what would you like to drink, and you kindly answered “nothing”. Hearing your voice, Mac turned to look at you and said: “I’m sorry, I should have asked you if you wanted to drink someth-, it’s just I didn’t even notice you cam-, you know, it doesn’t matter...”

Trying to save him from his awkward attempt to apologize, you interrupted him: “I’m not surprised, you’ve been on another planet all the evening.”

“Again, I’m sorry Y/N, it’s just…”

He made a pause and you started to think to all the potential endings that sentence could have had: _"It’s just that I feel so bad for my break up with Nasha"_ or _"It’s just this dinner took me back memories I wish I could forget"_ or, your favorite one _"It’s just that you are amazing tonight, and it’s difficult being close to you not being with you anymore"._ Sure this is what you are thinking about him right now.

“I feel guilty for involving everybody in my score to settle with Murdoc. It happens all the times, and there's nothing I can do, he always knows how to hurt people I love. ”

You laid your hand on his shoulder, and comforted him: “Mac, stop blaming yourself. It won’t change a thing and it will hurt you even more. You don’t deserve this.”


	2. Chapter 2

**NOW**

“We’re all here, what’s the thing, ma’am?” Jack asks Matty, in his typical droll way, as soon as the woman steps in the war room. 

“No jokes, Dalton. We have just received the news that Murdoc escaped from the high security prison in which he was kept in custody.”

“What the…how did he make it?!” Bozer exclaims, astonished.

“High security my ass” Jack adds, gaining a glare from Matty.

“No comment, guys, this is not your main priority, now. A tactical team has already been sent to find him. Now, let’s talk about the mission: MacGyver and Dalton, you’re going to leave with Phoenix’s plane as soon as we end the briefing. Y/N, Riley and Bozer you’re going to stay with me and help them from the base.” She gives you further details about the operation, and takes leave of the two men.

Your team solves all the issues during the day, and before you, Riley and Bozer leave the room, Matty congratulates you: “You’ve done a good job here, guys. Go home and enjoy your evening.”

“Girls, what about hanging out with me and Leanna, tonight?”Bozer comes up with this idea, while you’re walking down Phoenix’s hallways, heading towards the exit.

“It sounds good, but I’ve promised my dad to dine with him tonight, I’m sorry Boz.” Riley answers for first.

“What about you, Y/N?” He asks.

“I don’t want to be the third wheel, moreover I’m pretty tired, I think I’ll just chill out at home.”

“Okay ladies, let’s see us tomorrow!” Your friend waves his hand in your direction, before disappearing inside of his car.

“Are you sure you want to be alone, Y/N? I can send a text to my dad saying that I can’t make it for dinner, and we can order take away food.” Riley offers you.

Before you could give her an answer, your phone makes a feeble sound. You see that it’s a text from Mac and put away the phone, willing to read it when you would have been alone.

"Don't you reply?" Riley demands you, guessing that you are hiding something. Without foreseeing it, she takes your phone from the side pocket of your trousers, and unlocks it, showing how privacy is inexistent between you two.

“I’ve missed you on the field today . -Mac” she reads out loud.

“Thank you, Riley. I can read by myself” you take back the phone from your friend’s hands.

“Why does he write you this? Is there anything you didn’t tell me?” She asks you with an amused smile on her face.

“I don't know.” you answer, rereading the text in your mind multiple times. 


	3. Chapter 3

During the travel back home, you keep thinking about Mac’s text and which would have been the most appropriate answer to give him.At the end, you decide to call him. You hear a series of beep coming from the other side and you think that he’s probably not looking at the phone, right now. You’re about to close the call, in order to open your door, but suddenly you hear his voice: “Hi, Y/N”

You lift your shoulder, trying to keep your phone as close as possible to your ear, avoiding it to fall.

“Hi Mac, are you and Jack coming back?” You walk in and go towards the balcony to light up the fire. In the meanwhile, Mac keeps talking: “Yes, we’ve just landed. I was wondering, if you have nothing to do, we could drink a beer, later”

“Y-yes, sure, I’m at home.” You hear the signal that you have an incoming call in the same moment, so you say: “Sorry, someone is calling me on the other line. See you later”.

“Okay, I can’t wait to see you.” He whispers softly, before hanging up.

You smile as you switch from his call to the other one. It’s an unknown number, but you answer anyways: “I’m Y/N, I’m talking with…?”

“Hi Y/N, you know who I am…” your blood freezes in your veins, hearing Murdoc’s voice.

“What do you want, Murdoc? There’s a team going after you right now”

“I know, I’ve already met some of them during my “prison break” moment. Let me tell you, your people is really annoying! Luckily they won’t be a problem anymore.”

You have shivers at the thought of those agents killed by him. Something tells you that he’s close to you, now: “Show yourself, if you dare”

You take a step ahead, and suddenly hear a hiss, followed by a burning and painful feeling coming from your right shoulder blade.

“You disappoint me Y/N, you should know that I’m not that stupid. Why should I expose myself when I can do all the work from here?” He hangs up.

You let slide your fingers under the light fabric of your blouse, almost fainting at the touch of a hole on your back, from which a stream of warm liquid is flowing down. There’s no need to be a doctor to understand that a bullet hit you and, considered the distance, it was shot by a sniper rifle. It doesn’t surprise you, he almost killed Cage once, in the same way.

Once in the bathroom, with shaking hands you take off your shirt and lower the strap of your bra, trying to quantify the gravity of your wound, looking it at the mirror. The bullet has gone trough part to part, and the amount of blood running down your chest and back makes you think that it could have hit your lung.You remember having seen Mac pumping away the blood from a man’s lungs, injured by a bullet like you, during one of your first missions together. But you don’t have the strength to move around your house, looking for something apt to build a rudimental device to let your blood flow out. The best you can do is trying to stop the hemorrhage. 

Your sight becomes dark and your legs unsteady, so you sit against the wall of your bathroom, pressing on the wound with one hand and and typing Mac’s number on your phone with the other.

Mac answers at the first ring, but since you struggle to talk because of your dry throat and weakness, he understands that something’s wrong:“Y/N, are you okay? Y/N? Are you there? Can you hear me?”

“Murdoc…he shot me, Mac”

You hear a loud burst, as Jack and Mac’s voices are overlapping on the other side. Mac is probably blaming himself for having left you alone and not being with you when Murdoc hurt you, and Jack is most likely trying to calm him down, without any result.

“Stay calm, just tell me, where did he shoot you? It’s important that you tell me this…”

“He shot me at my back...Mac, I can barely breath and there’s so much blood here...I don’t know for how long...” Chills run through your body, and you slowly close your eyelids, letting slip your phone out your hand. It falls on the ground with a loud noise.

"Don’t you worry, Jack is calling an ambulance, we’ll be there soon. You have to do just one thing until we get there: don’t close your eyes, neither for a second, okay?! Can you do this for me, honey?”

Your body is too weak to pick up the phone, so you just lay your hand next to it, on the cold ground, keeping your eyes closed and waiting for Mac and Jack to come.

“Y/N, please talk to me…Jack, can’t you drive a little bit faster?”

“I am already going at 100 km/h in the centre of Los Angeles, man. Stay calm, we’ll save her”

You keep hearing them talking through the microphones of your mobile, until you loose your senses.

In your confused state, you get the sound of the door opening, then some steps and voices. You see Mac's shape running towards the bathroom, followed by Jack, standing still next the door’s frame.

“Oh man” Jack says rubbing his face with one hand, after having seen you lying on the floor.

« Jack, where is she? » you recognize Riley’s voice, worried as you’ve never heard before, and after hers, Bozer’s one: « How is Y/N? » 

Mac sits against the wall next to you: you feel his strong arms delicately moving your weak and almost lifeless body, avoiding you to loose more blood. He lays you on his lap, keeping your head and neck steady against his shoulder.

“Mac…” you whisper. 

“I’m here, don’t strive to talk, baby…” he caresses your hair “We take you to the hospital, now”

He lifts you in his arms and lays you on the stretcher, surrounded by the paramedics.

Once you’re on the ambulance, he jumps on the back of it, sitting next to you. You see him drying tears from his baby blue eyes, hands and shirt covered by your blood.

With the last amount of energy left, you force yourself to smile and say: “Angus MacGyver, you won’t get rid of me before I tell you that I lo-“

Mac gives you a light kiss before you can end up your sentence.

“I know, and I feel the same, but please don’t say it.“


	4. Chapter 4

_Beep_

You hear it again and again, but you don’t know from where it comes. You perceive light and darkness, as shadows alternating around you. It goes on for a while, but you can’t quantify the time nor realize where you are. 

You don’t feel anything, anymore.

But you are alive.

The tight hold on your hand is the only thing that gives you certainty of that. So, you focus all your energy on that feeling, you just want to know something more about it…

You open your eyes and see a familiar shape. A head covered with blonde locks, laid on your legs. You run your fingers through that soft hair and whisper: “Wake up, sleepyhead”

Mac turns his face, red and marked by the signs of the sleep, in your direction. He widens his eyes, made even bluer by the sun rays filtering between the curtains of the window, he smiles and says: “You are awake”

“How long have I been sleeping?”

“Almost a week” he answers you with his deep sleepy voice, while stretching himself.

“Have you been with me for all the time?” you say looking at his bag laid in a corner of the room and noticing his not so well shaved cheeks and chin.

“Yes. Bozer brought me some clean clothes from home, so that I could always be with you. I didn’t want you to find anyone else when you would've awakened.” He sits on your bed, leaning to give you a kiss on the bridge of your nose. “There were very few chances that you survived: the surgery has been long and complexed. But the most important thing is that I didn't loose you".

"No, you didn't." you weakly smile and hold his hand in yours.

"The rehabilitation is going to be hard, and if I know you well, you’ll need someone checking out you don’t strain yourself and take all your medicines.”

“I won’t be able to work on the field for a very long time, isn't it?” you sigh.

“If you follow doctor’s instructions you’ll come back stronger than before, but for the moment you just need to rest and slow down with missions”

“This means that I have to stay with Bozer in the lab, while you and Jack will have all the fun?!”

He laughs: “Just for the first times. I’ve asked Matty and my dad to leave me some time to help you recovering”

“And what have they said?”

“They’ve accepted. I’ve already found a quiet place far from LA, work and danger where we can stay until you’ll feel better. Y/N, I promise I'll never leave you again."

(Continue...)


End file.
